Birthday Question
by Sariasprincy
Summary: Sakura's not sure what to do for Sasuke's birthday. Though when Kakashi pulls her aside, everything becomes clear and a party is set, leaving Sakura to not be the only one to go home alone. Sasusaku


(A/N: So I did this one a while ago and forgot to post it on here. Hehe. So please review after reading! Thank you!)

* * *

Birthday Question

Sakura stepped out of her house and immediately loved the feel of the cool morning breeze on her. Today, July 23, was a certain Uchiha's birthday and she knew already he was not going to be happy.

Of course, she had bought him a birthday present, but like she was actually going to give it to him in fear that he might throw it back in her face. What an ass. People just want to be nice to him and he throws it back at them like they're nothing and he's everything.

"Morning Sakura!" a voice called behind her.

She looked back to see Naruto running toward her. "Morning Naruto!" she said as she waved her hand at him.

When he caught up, Naruto bent over and rested his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. "So," Naruto panted, "what are you going to do for Sasuke?"

"Nothing," Sakura answered as she turned away from him and started toward the bridge they always meant at.

"Nothing?" Naruto asked. "You didn't get him anything?"

Sakura stopped and turned around to face him. "Well of course I got him something. I just don't know how I'm going to give it to him. He's never accepted gifts from me before so I don't know how to give him one now."

"You know, he has taken a liking to you since he came back from killing Orochimaru," Naruto said unexpectantly.

She thought about how Sasuke had come back about two years ago and how he wasn't as mean as he used to be toward her. Though, she knew he still preferred Naruto over her.

"No he hasn't," Sakura said as she continued walking. "Don't make me laugh."

Suddenly the two walked around the corner to see Sasuke surrounded by fangirls. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"I thought I said don't make me laugh!" she giggled.

"Surprise!" Naruto said.

They both laughed for a moment more before they walked forward. "Alright! Alright! Leave him alone!" they yelled.

"Just trying to get close to him, huh Sakura?" a girl called.

Sakura spun around and punched the girl in the shoulder. She was thrown back and everyone froze when they saw her assault. She was tired of everyone always thinking she was still after the Uchiha. Secretly, she was and it pissed her off when people said she still was. "Say that again," the pink-haired konoichi hissed, "I'll punch you in the face."

Immediately the girls scrambled away and someone puffed into the clearing. "That's enough, Sakura," Kakashi said.

She looked up at him. "I should do this more offend, you're not late."

"That's very funny, Sakura. Now give me one hundred laps around Konoha," the jounin said as he turned a page of his book.

Sakura just laughed. "Very funny, Kakashi! But I am a jounin, same level as you, and I don't have to take orders from you. You're my teammate not my teacher."

Kakashi sighed and put his book away. "Unfortunately that's true." He stared down at her, "You've been with Tsunade too much." Then he looked to Naruto and Sasuke. "Here," he handed a them a scroll, "Tsunade-sama says you need to do this today."

They took it and nodded. Sakura was about to go off with them when Kakashi rested a hand on her shoulder. They left without her and angrily she turned to her ex-sensai, "What the hell? I want to go with them."

"No," he said, "they went off on a fake mission. I need you to help set up for Sasuke's party."

"Sasuke's party?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi started walking away and she followed. "We knew it was Sasuke's birthday and he still doesn't feel welcome here so we're going to throw a party for him," he explained. "But we know he doesn't like parties and he trusts Naruto the most so we knew it would be smart for Naruto to get him there. But we wanted it to be a surprise party so that's why only Tsunade and I knew.

"So I'm going to need you pass out invitations to those people whom you think would want to come and who Sasuke would want to come." They stopped outside the city hall and he looked at her. "Can you do that?"

"Easy," Sakura smirked. "Is it a fancy party?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No. It's just a party. Dress casual. Though, girls can wear skirts and all that crap if they want."

Sakura sent him a nasty glare, "All that crap? Hey people have some pretty cool skirts."

He rolled his eyes at her and handed her the invitations, "Just go."

She stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed them, "Whatever."

* * *

When the time was five o'clock, they had finally finished decorating the room. The streamers were red and white, because of the Uchiha colors, and there were balloons of every color on the ceiling. 

The food was set out on a table while another table was up for presents and such. Sakura smiled at the place. She was sure Sasuke would like it even if he hated parties.

"Alright everyone!" Tsunade called. "Go get ready and be back here in an hour for the party!"

Everyone, being Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, and Neji, all nodded and disappeared from the place to get ready.

When Sakura got home, she showered and did her make-up. After that, she threw on her dark red dress. It was strapless and only went to her mid thigh. It looked like a layered skirt with an exact top attached to it. There were also darker red random designs on it that would make anyone stop and stare at it.

Though, there were clear gloves that she put on that went up to her mid forearms. Red flowers twisted around it and gave it an extra style.

Next she walked into the bathroom and fixed her pink hair so it was mostly straight, but curly at the bottom. The red high heel shoes she was wearing were set on her feet and when she looked in the mirror, she sighed, "I thought I wasn't going to get dressed up for Sasuke this year…or ever again."

Chewing on the inside of her cheek, she looked over at the clock to see that it was already five minutes until six and she needed to get going.

* * *

When she arrived at the party, people were already dancing and she was surprised to see just how many people were already there. The table that was for presents was already piled up. It made her smile though that people still cared for Sasuke. 

Quietly, she made her way to the table and set hers right in front of everyone's. "I hope he likes my present," she mumbled to herself.

Kakashi suddenly walked into the door. "He's coming!" he called out loud enough for everyone to hear.

The music stopped and people waited for the Uchiha to step through the door. She knew Naruto was to be with him and she couldn't help but think of what the blonde had said to convince Sasuke to come to the city hall.

"Why the hell would she want to meet us here?" she heard Sasuke say.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her when we get there," Naruto said slightly annoyed.

"Hn," came the annoyed reply before the doors were pushed open.

"Surprise!" everyone screamed as he walked in.

At first, he froze for a minute, and then he glanced back at Naruto as the music began again. Sasuke said something, but Sakura was too far away to hear what he had said to the blonde.

She watched for a moment as they fought quietly until Hinata came up and stole Naruto away from the annoyed, raven-haired shinobi.

Quietly, Sakura walked up behind Sasuke and whispered into his ear, "Did you honestly think we wouldn't do something for your birthday?"

He spun around and stared at her, "You knew?"

"Well of course I knew. I wouldn't not go on a mission with you guys for no reason. That would be stupid and pointless," she smirked. Sakura watched as Sasuke said nothing and she realized he was looking her up and down. "Sasuke?" she asked.

"How long has it been since you last called me Sasuke-kun?" he asked suddenly.

"Um…" she hesitated slightly surprised, "I don't know. Two and a half years I guess."

Sasuke was quietly for a moment and when he was about to say something Naruto ran back up to him, "C'mon teme, we're cutting the cake!"

He rolled his eyes slightly before Naruto grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from Sakura. Though, when he was out of view she notice how some girls glared at her. She couldn't help but think maybe it was from Sasuke not getting annoyed around her and suddenly the words Naruto had said earlier came into her mind. _'You know, he has taken a liking to you since he came back from killing Orochimaru.'_

Sakura just shook her head and walked over to a table where she sang happy birthday to Sasuke with everyone else. She laugh as he cut the cake; he looked like such a klutz.

"So are you having fun?" someone asked as they sat down next to Sakura.

She looked over to see Ino. "Yeah, what about you?"

"Better than most parties," the blonde agreed. "Have you tried the game Tenten put up?"

"No," Sakura asked as her eyes wandered back to Sasuke. "What do you have to do?"

"Look at the ceiling." Sakura did. "See all the balloons? Tenten's giving people three senbons and you have to pop as many balloons as possible. The record's eleven by Shikamaru."

Sakura laughed. "What master plan did said genius come up with?" Sasuke at that moment looked at Naruto who fed Hinata some cake.

"I'm not sure. It was really weird," Ino answered as she too began watching Sasuke.

Naruto suddenly turned to Sasuke and tried feeding him. Sakura read from Sasuke's lips, "You even fucking try that and I'll kill you." But Naruto didn't take the warning and shoved some cake into the Uchiha's mouth.

Sakura and Ino burst out laughing as Sasuke did the same to Naruto. "Hey Sakura should be doing this with us," she read from Naruto's mouth.

"Oh shit," she mumbled as they started looking for her.

She ducked her head down, but the moment she did, Kakashi appeared next to her. He pointed down at the pink-haired konoichi and called out, "Oy! Sasuke, Naruto! Here she is!"

Sakura looked up to him and glared, "I'll get you back later."

Then Sasuke and Naruto came up to her and force-fed her. She quickly swallowed the vanilla flavored cake and looked up at them, "Why'd you get me involved?"

"Because you're on our team," Kakashi smirked.

"Good point," Sakura said as she stood up. Secretly, she grabbed a handful of cake from Sasuke and smiled at her ex-sensai, "But them again, so are you." Then she shoved the cake into the area where his mouth was.

It smeared all over Kakashi's mask and Naruto, Ino, Sakura, and even Sasuke burst out laughing. They kept laughing as Kakashi cussed at them and walked away to find a bathroom.

* * *

Sakura stood outside on the city hall balcony and looked down at all the people that were leaving. She had a good night and she guessed that Sasuke did too because she thought a few times she had seen him smiling. 

Though, throughout the whole entire party, Sakura had tried her best to avoid Sasuke in hopes of him not complaining that she shouldn't have thrown him a party.

She stayed there as Tenten and Neji walked away together with Shikamaru and Ino quickly following. Choji had left earlier with a basket of food while Kiba and Shino left too. Lee had finally left when he couldn't find Sakura and that's when she ended up there.

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts though, when she heard the balcony door open. "You're a hard person to find," they said as they walked up to her.

"I don't try to be," she smiled.

Sasuke rested his forearms on the railing as they both watched Naruto and Hinata leave the building. "I heard Lee was trying to find you too."

She glanced at Sasuke slightly surprised he was trying to have a conversation with her. "Yeah," she laughed. "He has a habit of trying to get me to go on a date with him."

Sasuke snorted slightly resulting in some of his bangs falling over his face. After a moment, he spoke again, "So how long did you say since the last time you called me Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura looked at him and couldn't help but love how the moonlight struck him and turned his raven-locks to a shimmering silver, blue, and black. She wished she knew how he did that because it was gorgeous. "About two and a half years."

He shifted slightly and Sakura saw the muscles ripple under his tux that he had changed into after he had the small cake fight with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. "Well," Sasuke began slowly, "how would you feel doing that again?"

She froze. Did he just ask her on a date or was that her imagination? "Are you asking me out?" she asked.

Sasuke seemed to shift once more making more bangs fall over his face. "Um…well…you know you don't have to if you don't want to. I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to…" he trailed off in a very un-Uchiha type way.

If he hadn't had seemed so nervous, she would have laughed at him from being speechless. But, since he was nervous, Sakura just reached up with a hand and brushed the black locks out of his face. "I'd love to," she smiled.

Sasuke looked at her and smiled slightly too. Then, without a word, he grabbed her hand and smashed his lips down onto hers. When they broke apart, Sasuke smirked, "I've been wanting to do that for a while."

"Well you can do it all you want now, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura smirked in return. Sasuke looked at her confused for a moment before she put a hand to the back of his neck and brought his lips to hers once more.

* * *

(A/N: So what'd you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Wonderful? Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!) 


End file.
